Suprise
by PlaybackJunkie
Summary: Czytał kolejne zdania ze spokojem, aż nie usłyszał dziwnego, nietypowego dźwięku. [zbiór one-shot z powiązaniem] [cover image - ねんぴ (pixiv)]
1. One-shot 1

fluffowy szot, ereri, chociaż Liwaj jest mocno niekanoniczny, wiem o tym. ale nie mogłam wpasować innego pairingu w taką sytuację, więc postanowiłam, że będzie ten pairing, jaki miał być na początku. :x

* * *

**U**słyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi w korytarzu, co oznaczało pewnie powrót Erena, ale nie wstał z kanapy, żeby go przywitać. Ba, nawet nie podniósł wzorku znad książki. Było mu tak ciepło pod kocem, że perspektywa wyjścia spod niego była mało przyjemna.

Czytał kolejne zdania ze spokojem, aż nie usłyszał dziwnego, nietypowego dźwięku. Przymknął książkę, a potem wyjrzał zza niej. Uniósł jedną brew i odłożył lekturę na koc. Podniósł się do półsiadu, gdy uśmiechnięty Eren wszedł do salonu.

- Co to jest? - zapytał stanowczym głosem, od którego Erenowi odrobinę zbladł uśmiech. Miał, oczywiście, na myśli to kudłate coś, co Eren trzymał w rękach, całe brudne i mokre. Prawdopodobnie spało, bo było zbyt ciche.

- Hm, pies?... - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Jaeger. Ton jego głosu był odrobinę cichszy i bardziej nieśmiały, ale nadal udawał pewnego siebie. - Dokładniej szczeniak.

- Tyle wiem, ale dlaczego to tutaj jest? - Skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Jak znał życie, szatyn zaraz opowie mu jakąś pseudowzruszającą opowieść o tym, jak znalazł tą brudną kulkę sierści i musiał ją wziąć do domu.

- Znalazłem go obok marketu...

Jak on go dobrze znał. Westchnął ciężko, chowając twarz w dłoń w geście rezygnacji.

- No co? - zapytał podjudzony Eren.

- Nic - odpowiedział spokojnym głosem. - Przypomnę ci, że mam uczulenie na sierść.

Eren odetchnął, wyraźnie zirytowany. Poprawił ręce, żeby wygodniej trzymać szczeniaka, na co ten pisnął, ale od razu wrócił do spania.

- Masz uczulenie na sierść - zaczął odrobinę zdenerwowanym tonem - a i tak głaszczesz koty, tak?

Jaeger trafił w dziesiątkę i doskonale to wiedział. Levi przez chwilę nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

- Koty są lepsze od psów - stwierdził brunet. - Przynajmniej nie bałaganią.

- Koty są chamskie - odparł Eren, odrobinę zbyt bezmyślnie. Zaczął głaskać psa, przytulając go do kurtki. - A psy są przyjazne, w dodatku inteligentniejsze.

- Sam jesteś chamski - padła krótka odpowiedź. - Psy nie robią nic, co byłoby inteligentne, są brudne i wszędzie bałaganią.

- Sam bałaganisz.

- Dosyć tego. Śpisz w piwnicy - podsumował Levi, sięgając po książkę. Eren przez chwilę stał na środku salonu z podniesioną brwią i dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. - Razem z tym zapchlonym sierściuchem - dodał po krótkiej chwili brunet, otwierając książkę na stronie, na której skończył.

- No weź - zaczął Eren. - Popatrz, jaki jest fajny. - Szczeniak, jakby przeczuwając, co się stanie, obudził się i patrzył dookoła przestraszonymi oczami, a Eren ruszył z nim w rękach w stronę Levi'ego.

Brunet odłożył książkę na kolana trochę nerwowym ruchem.

- Jeśli z nim tutaj podejdziesz to obiecuję, że wylecisz za drzwi - powiedział spokojnym tonem, chociaż miał ochotę na niego krzyknąć.

- Ale popatrz - poprosił Jaeger, wciąż mając nadzieję, że Levi zmieni zdanie. Wyciągnął zwierzaka w stronę mężczyzny, a ten odchylił się do tyłu, byle dalej od niego.

- Eren! – zawołał ostrzegawczym tonem. Kiedy nie miał się gdzie odsunąć, szatyn podsunął mu szczeniaka pod sam nos. Przerażone oczyska spojrzały na niego, a właściciel owych ślepi zaczął skomleć. - Eren, obiecuję ci to - powtórzył.

Zielonooki położył psa na jego klatce piersiowej. Brązowa kulka sierści zaczęła drżeć ze strachu (i prawdopodobnie zimna), patrzyła na bruneta z niepokojem. Bał się go, był tak przestraszony, że siedział z podkulonym ogonem, nie wiedząc, gdzie uciec.

Levi spojrzał w jego ciemnobrązowe oczyska, a Eren obserwował wszystko z boku. Po chwili Jaeger chwycił dłoń niebieskookiego i położył ją na (oczywiście, brudnej i mokrej) sierści szczeniaka.

- Weź go - rozkazał dziwnym głosem.

- Ale chociaż spróbuj go polubić - odpowiedział Eren proszącym tonem. - Boisz się go?

- Nie boję się go - odparł stanowczo. - Po prostu jest brudny.

- A jak go umyję to go pogłaszczesz?

- Nie przeginaj, Eren - powiedział, ale zielonooki już pochwycił przerażonego zwierzaka i skierował się w stronę wyjścia z salonu. - Jak tylko go umyjesz to wylatuje. Nie wiem, gdzie go wyniesiesz, ale ja go tu nie chcę widzieć - mruknął jeszcze.

- Nie - odpowiedział bezczelnie szatyn, z wrednym uśmieszkiem wynosząc psa na korytarz. Brunet usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi od łazienki.

- Albo go wynosisz albo wylatujesz razem z nim! - zawołał za nim. Odpowiedź nie padła, więc podniósł książkę. Jasny koc był ubrudzony błotem. Skrzywił się. - I sprzątasz po nim! - krzyknął. Usłyszał radosny śmiech, a później dźwięk wody wlewanej do wanny.

_Levi czuł, że tak łatwo się sierściucha nie pozbędzie_.


	2. One-shot 2

niekanonicznego Liwaja ciąg dalszy. :') przepraszam, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać przed pisaniem tego. xd mam przy tym zabawę. 3

* * *

**S**iedział w salonie na kanapie, oparty plecami o podłokietnik. Czytał książkę, trzymając ją na wysokości oczu. Irytujące szczekanie psa i radosny śmiech Erena nie pozwalały skupić mu się na treści lektury, ale dzielnie udawał, że naprawdę czyta; czasami wyglądał zza okładki, by spojrzeć na dwójkę, która siedziała na panelach.

Szczeniak powarkiwał na szatyna, który trzymał w dłoni jedną z wielu pluszowych zabawek. Podał ją psu, nie puszczając jej jednak, a zwierzak zaczął za nią ciągnąć z całej siły. Siłowali się chwilę, do czasu kiedy pluszak wysunął się Erenowi z dłoni, a pies pobiegł z nią do kąta. Obejrzał się. Widząc, że właściciel nie zamierza ruszać się z podłogi podszedł do niego z powrotem. Zielonooki szybko złapał zabawkę... Jednak szczeniak nie odpuszczał i znów się siłowali. Po chwili Eren wygrał; znów trzymał misia w ręce, a sierściuch szczekał i warczał na niego, radośnie machając ogonem.

Szatyn pomachał zabawką przed psem, a potem rzucił ją za siebie. Pokój wypełnił się strasznie denerwującym dźwiękiem szurania pazurami po podłodze, a szczeniak zniknął za rogiem korytarza. Powrócił po chwili, przynosząc misia Erenowi.

Przez moment Levi nie mógł oderwać od tej sceny wzroku. Było w niej coś pociesznego. Wesoły Eren, który zazwyczaj nudził się, kiedy brunet czytał książki miał teraz zajęcie. Co do szczeniaka... Nadal był mu przeciwny, mimo, że minął ponad miesiąc od jego zamieszkania tutaj. Tak, jak Levi przewidział - brudził wszystko, wchodził do pomieszczeń z zabłoconymi łapami, bałaganił pluszem z niektórych zabawek, wyciągał pudełka z kosza i rozgryzał je na małe kawałki, w międzyczasie załatwiając się w różnych miejscach, mimo, że Jaeger starał się go wyprowadzać co jakiś czas na spacer.

Zanim zdążył się zorientować, szatyn zauważył, że Levi ich obserwował. Brunet uniósł jedną brew, a potem wrócił do czytania, wiedząc, że Eren nadal na niego patrzy.

Pies nadal szczekał, ale... Było podejrzanie cicho. _Zbyt cicho_.

Kiedy chciał przewrócić kartkę, coś wytrąciło mu książkę z rąk. Zanim zdążył się zorientować szczeniak z rozpędu wskoczył na kanapę, wdrapując się na Levi'ego, zabierając szybko pluszaka, który przeszkodził brunetowi w czytaniu i prędko zeskakując. Skubaniec jeden, wiedział, że oberwałby porządnie, gdyby został tam sekundę dłużej.

- Eren! - krzyknął zirytowanym tonem. Odpowiedział mu beztroski śmiech winowajcy i szczekanie psa. - Won z domu z tym zapchleńcem! Ale już! - warknął jeszcze, podnosząc książkę.

Burknąwszy coś pod nosem, wrócił do lektury. Eren wstał z podłogi, rzucił psu pluszaka gdzieś daleko w korytarz i podszedł do bruneta. Kucnął przy nim, wyjął książkę z jego rąk (_wszyscy mu przeszkadzają w czytaniu_!) i odłożył ją na ławę obok. Spróbował się przymilić zdenerwowanemu mężczyźnie, błądząc nosem po jego policzku.

- Przepraszam - mruczał - wiesz przecież, że to nie było specjalnie.

Levi wyburczał zirytowane "mhm", wiedząc przecież, że to było celowe. W sumie, nie był mocno zdenerwowany, chciał tylko podroczyć się z Erenem, ale podejrzewał, że ten zbyt długo go znał, by się na to nabrać.

- Przecież wiem, że nie jesteś zły - stwierdził Jaeger.

- Jestem zły - odpowiedział, nadal udając zirytowanie.

- Nie jesteś.

- O ile idziesz? - zapytał niewinnie, patrząc, jak Eren odrobinę traci na pewności siebie. Parsknął śmiechem, rozwiewając wątpliwości szatyna.

Zielonooki pocałował go krótko, a potem wstał z uśmiechem. Chwilę nasłuchiwał.

- Levi, słyszysz coś? - zapytał. Brunet pokiwał przecząco głową i sięgnął po książkę. - Jest zbyt cicho - powiedział z bladnącym uśmiechem, po czym wyszedł na korytarz. Skrzypnięcie drzwi od jakiegoś pokoju i...

- Mikey, ty idioto! - Dobiegł go krzyk Erena. Zmarszczył brwi.

Eren stanął w progu salonu, trzymając w rękach szczeniaka, który za to miał w zębach jeden z ulubionych butów Levi'ego.

- EREN, WYNOCHA! RAZEM Z TYM PIEPRZONYM KUNDLEM! - wrzasnął brunet, rzucając książkę na ławę. Pies ze strachu wypuścił buta z pyska, a Levi w szybkim tempie wstał i zaczął iść w ich stronę. Eren pisnął i wybiegł na korytarz, a niebieskooki schylił się po buta i wybiegł na korytarz za nimi. W chwili, kiedy Jaeger ewakuował się do piwnicy brunet zamachnął się butem, który - _na nieszczęście_ - zetknął się z drzwiami zamiast z celem. Usłyszał dźwięk zakluczanego zamka, a potem nieopanowany śmiech Erena. W tej chwili Levi mógłby zabić pchlarza własnymi rękoma, ale mimo tego na ten dźwięk uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Kupujesz mi nowe buty, bachorze - warknął jeszcze, patrząc na oderwaną podeszwę i pogryziony czubek.


	3. One-shot 3

Siedząc w kuchni popijał kawę i czytał gazetę. Kilka śmiesznych skandali celebrytów, jakieś dziwne historie i żarty o politykach... W sumie, nie było w niej nic ciekawego, ale od kiedy skończył ostatnią książkę nie miał co czytać; na zewnątrz było tak gorąco, że nie chciało mu się wychodzić z domu.

Odetchnął ciężko, złapał za koszulkę i naciągnął jej kołnierz. Nawet w domu było zbyt ciepło. Zresztą, nie tylko on to odczuwał. Zerknął na psa wylegującego się na posadzce, która pewnie trochę chłodziła, ale nie wystarczająco, bo zwierzak przewracał się z boku na bok co jakiś czas i przechodził z miejsca do miejsca, żeby znaleźć zimniejszy kąt.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten zapchlony kundel przeżył u nich aż pięć miesięcy. Eren zawsze go bronił i ratował, gdy Levi był o krok od uduszenia go, przykładowo wtedy, kiedy nadgryzał boazerię na ścianach w salonie albo zagryzł ptaka i przyniósł go do domu, chowając w ich sypialni pod łóżkiem. Nie takie sytuacje się zdarzały, to są jedne z tych _bardziej_ znośnych.

Szczeniak zaczął powarkiwać. Do uszu bruneta dobiegł trzask drzwi, zagłuszany przez szczekanie pchlarza.

Minutę później Eren dziwnym krokiem wszedł do kuchni (przy okazji bycia atakowanym przez szczęśliwego sierściucha), uklęknął na środku i położył się na posadzce. Niebieskooki zmarszczył brwi, ale nie skomentował tego. Jaeger wrócił od Armina, a chodzenie w taki upał widocznie jest niebezpieczne dla psychiki.

Brunet wypił ostatniego łyka, odłożył gazetę i wstał. Przeszedł nad chłopakiem wielkim krokiem, odłożył kubek do zlewu, a potem zatrzymał się nad Erenem. Leżał z zamkniętymi oczyma, złożonymi rękami na brzuchu i wyprostowanymi nogami, stylizując się pewnie na trupa w trumnie.

Niebieskooki podniósł nogę i położył ją na jego brzuchu, delikatnie naciskając. Chłopak wyburczał coś pod nosem i zrzucił ręką stopę, która przeszkadzała mu w rozkładaniu się jak szczątki na podłodze. Odganiał też szczeniaka, który wyraźnie chciał go przywitać; kundel piszczał z radości, nadal próbując, aż mu się to udało. Wskoczył na niego i zanim Eren zgarnął go z siebie zdążył oblizać całą jego twarz.

- Debilu jeden - warknął na niego Jaeger, siadając na podłodze. Mimo wszystko przyciągnął go do siebie i zaczął głaskać, dopóki się nie uspokoił.

Levi nie skomentował całego zajścia, wychodząc do salonu. Po kilku minutach przyszedł tam Eren z kundlem na rękach i położył się na kanapie, kładąc na sobie szczeniaka, któremu było wyraźnie zbyt gorąco. Przez jakąś chwilę dawał się głaskać, ale potem zeskoczył z szatyna, uciekając do kuchni, by położyć się na posadzce. Chyba nadal miał nadzieję, że to mu pomoże.

Jaeger podniósł się i przysunął do Levi'ego, który oglądał jakiś nudny film w telewizji z pilotem w ręku. Chłopak chciał go objąć, ale brunet odchylił się.

- Idź się wykąpać - skomentował niebieskooki. Eren westchnął i chciał wstać, ale nagle o czymś pomyślał.

- Levi, jedźmy na basen - poprosił zielonooki.

- Nigdzie nie wychodzę, jest za gorąco - odpowiedział obojętnie czarnowłosy. Eren pacnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

- Na basen - powiedział. - Byłeś kiedyś na basenie? - zapytał ironicznie.

- Po pierwsze, tak, byłem. Po drugie, nie chce mi się. Po trzecie, ten idiotyczny kundel zeżarł moje kąpielówki. - Powiedział to ze zirytowaniem w głosie. - Twoje zresztą też, nie pamiętasz?

- Kupimy nowe.

- Sam sobie kupisz. - Levi nadal nie ustępował.

- A jak kupię tobie też to pojedziesz?

- Nie.

Eren zawył i z impetem położył się na kanapę. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy i uniesioną brwią, a potem przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na ekran telewizora. Pokój wypełnił się ciszą, do czasu, kiedy Eren znów usiadł.

- Albo tam ze mną jedziesz, albo biorę cię tam siłą - powiedział zdesperowanym głosem.

- Spróbuj - odparł lekceważąco Levi. Eren znów zawył.

- Dlaczego nie chcesz? - zapytał zbolałym głosem.

- Bo nie.

- A jak wrzucę w nocy ubłoconego Mikey'ego do łóżka? - Spróbował szantażu.

- To wylecisz razem z nim z domu - padła spokojna odpowiedź.

Obrażony chłopak wstał i poszedł do kuchni, pewnie do kundla. Został tam na kilka minut, ale potem ukradkiem zajrzał do salonu. Już otwierał usta, żeby zacząć temat...

- Nie - stwierdził krótko Levi, zanim Eren zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.

- Proszę cię - zaczął znowu chłopak.

- Co będę z tego miał?

Eren zamyślił się.

- Święty spokój - zaczął wyliczać - moją wdzięczność, nie będę się walał po podłodze, będę sprzątał po psie, hm... Nowe kąpielówki...

- Święty spokój mi starczy - przerwał mu. - I oddasz pchlarza na jakiś czas do kogoś.

- Nie!

- To nigdzie nie idę. - Wrócił do oglądania filmu.


	4. One-shot 4

Eren siedział na środku salonu i bawił się pluszakiem z Mikey'm. Chwilę wcześniej szczeniak dostał kawałek mięsa z lodówki... Póki Levi'ego nie ma, pies ma jak w raju.

Usłyszeli trzask drzwi, na co Mikey zaczął warczeć i poszczekiwać. Po kilku minutach do salonu zajrzał brunet. Zauważył ich, wrócił na korytarz, a po chwili wszedł do pomieszczenia. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie niósł na rękach...

..._Kota_? Eren otworzył szeroko oczy.

Mikey zainteresował się niespodziewanym gościem i skakał dookoła niebieskieookiego, który starał się go odgonić.

- Um... Co to jest? - zapytał zszokowany Jaeger.

- Kot - odpowiedział krótko Levi, wzruszając ramionami. Usiadł z kłębkiem czarnej sierści na kanapie, kładąc ją sobie na kolana. Kot zamruczał, położył się na jego nogach i zamknął żółte ślepia, a niebieskooki zaczął drapać go za uchem.

- Skąd go masz? - Eren wstał z paneli i podszedł do niego, z ciekawością przyglądając się nowemu lokatorowi. Rzucił zabawkę szczeniakowi, żeby przestał zaczepiać kota.

- Od Hanji - odparł brunet. Kiedy Eren zawisł zwierzakiem, łypnęły na niego żółte oczy. Kot podniósł głowę i syknął na niego, jednak uspokoił się, gdy Levi zaczął drapać go za drugim uchem.

- Jezu - wydusił z siebie Eren, odsuwając się. - Mały cham - stwierdził zirytowanym tonem.

- Sam jesteś cham - odpowiedział Levi, głaskając kota.

- Oddaj go do Hanji.

- Tylko wtedy, kiedy wywalisz psa.

- Mikey nigdzie się nie wybiera! - zawołał stanowczo.

- W takim razie kot też nigdzie nie idzie - powiedział spokojnie brunet. W międzyczasie do salonu wbiegł Mikey z zabawką w zębach. Rzucił ją po drodze i wskoczył na kanapę, tuż obok Levi'ego. Kot syknął na niego głośno, a szczeniak zaczął szczekać. Eren podniósł psa, bojąc się, że się nawzajem zaatakują.

Kot nadal syczał i machał nerwowo ogonem, patrząc zirytowanym wzrokiem na szatyna i Mikey'ego.

- Zrób coś z nim! - krzyknął spanikowany Jaeger.

- Mikey został, więc on też może - stwierdził brunet.

- Mikey nie chciał cię zaatakować, a to coś ma zamiar mnie zabić! - odpowiedział zdenerwowany chłopak. Po chwili ciszy wyszedł na korytarz razem z psem w rękach. Trzask drzwi od sypialni wzbudził zdziwienie Levi'ego. Nie podejrzewał, że Eren puści mu to bez słowa, ale nie myślał też, że się zezłości.

Westchnął ciężko. Czemu Eren zawsze brał wszystko do siebie?

* * *

Eren leżał na łóżku, nasłuchując dźwięków spoza pokoju. Siedział w sypialni już od jakiegoś czasu, jednak nic nie słyszał. Wygląda na to, że Levi nie ruszył się z salonu.

Wciągnął powietrze i wypuścił je powoli, jednak zirytowanie nie ustępowało. Wiedział, że mężczyzna nie da się tak łatwo przekonać do porzucenia tego wstrętnego kociska.

Mikey zaczął drapać w drzwi, więc Eren w końcu wstał. Uchylił drzwi i wyjrzał na korytarz. Pusto.

Wyszedł z sypialni, założył buty i chciał wyjść ze szczeniakiem na spacer, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Pies zaczął znów szczekać, a szatyn, uciszając go, podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył.

_Hanji_.

- Hej - powiedziała wesoło. Zanim Eren zdążył odpowiedzieć kontynuowała: - Levi do mnie dzwonił. Gdzie ma tego kota? Myślałam, że u was zostanie - dokończyła z odrobiną zawodu w głosie. Spojrzała za niego. - O, tutaj jest. Cześć, Levi.

Zielonooki spojrzał za siebie. Rzeczywiście, na korytarzu stał brunet, a kot krążył dookoła jego nóg, miaucząc. Hanji ukucnęła i przywołała do siebie zwierzę, które od razu do niej podbiegło. Podrapała go za uchem i podniosła delikatnie.

Eren był odrobinę zdziwiony. Tak szybko zmienił zdanie?

- Czyli biorę go, tak? - upewniła się Hanji. - Na pewno go nie chcecie?

- Eren go nie chce - odparł Levi.

- Tak, nie chcemy go - dodał Jaeger. - Mikey go nie polubił.

- Szkoda - powiedziała zawiedzionym głosem. - Trzy koty w domu to chyba za dużo - stwierdziła cicho, po czym przytuliła do siebie czarnucha. - Okej, muszę iść. Pa! - pożegnała się wesołym głosem i odwróciła się.

Eren zamknął drzwi.

- Nie wiedziałem, że tak szybko się poddasz - stwierdził zwycięskim tonem szatyn.

- To nie jest poddanie się - odparł Levi, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Po prostu uznałem, że nie poradzę sobie z dwoma sierściuchami w domu - powiedział, patrząc na dłonie, które były odrobinę zaczerwienione. Miał uczulenie na sierść, które dawało się teraz we znaki.

Eren podszedł do niego i pocałował go czule. Levi prychnął i ruszył do salonu.

Warto było chociaż spróbować z tym kotem... _A to, że nie wyszło to już inna sprawa_.


	5. One-shot 5

Eren wszedł do pokoju ze śpiącym Mikey'm w rękach. Zaniósł go do legowiska wyłożonego kocem; pies na chwilę się obudził, ale mruknął tylko i zasnął znowu.

Szatyn przeczesał wilgotne włosy. Odrobinę z nich kapało, ale nie miał czasu po umyciu się, żeby je wytrzeć czy nawet się porządnie ubrać - Mikey zasnął na środku kuchni, a Levi'emu widocznie się to nie spodobało.

Westchnął. Niedługo minie sześć miesięcy, od kiedy przyniósł sierściucha do domu, a jednak - mimo wielu "niebezpiecznych" sytuacji z udziałem jego ukochanego - nadal żyje.

Obserwował śpiącego psa, gdy poczuł ramiona obejmujące go w pasie od tyłu i ciepły oddech na szyi. Odwrócił się w stronę bruneta (z rozbawieniem stwierdzając, że stał na palcach) i złączył ich usta w czułym pocałunku, wsuwając palce w czarne włosy niebieskookiego, którego zaraz popchnął na łóżko. Zmusił go do położenia się, a później zawisł nad nim. Przygwoździł jego nadgarstki do pościeli, ciesząc się - zapewne krótką - chwilą, w której to starszy mężczyzna jest mu uległy i wrócił do jego ust.

Umiejscowił swoje kolano między jego nogami, przerywając na moment pocałunek, by zobaczyć reakcję niebieskookiego. Levi szarpnął się i już po chwili to Eren leżał pod nim. Na krótki moment brunet usiadł na jego biodrach, by zdjąć koszulkę przez głowę. Rzucił ją gdzieś niedaleko i złapał Jaegera za włosy, składając na jego ustach pocałunek, który z chwilą, w której szatyn uchylił zapraszająco usta, zmienił się w intensywną walkę ich języków o dominację.

Czarnowłosy położył zimną dłoń na brzuchu kochanka, przesuwając opuszkami palców po jego skórze, czym wzbudził u niego przyjemne dreszcze. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przerywając pocałunek i przenosząc wargi na jego szyję. Znalazł dogodne miejsce i zassał się na jej skrawku, przez co Eren wciągnął powietrze odrobinę gwałtowniej. Zsunął się z ustami jeszcze niżej, obsypując drobnymi pocałunkami jego obojczyki. Jaeger wsunął palce w czarne kosmyki, pociągając go za nie delikatnie, by Levi podniósł do jego twarzy i przycisnął swoje wargi do jego. Poczuł, że dłoń Levi'ego zsuwa się do jego bokserek, słysząc w tym samym momencie... _Skomlenie_?

Oderwał swoje usta od niego, jednak brunet nie pozwolił mu podnieść się do siadu.

- Daj spokój - wymruczał w jego ucho, łapiąc za gumkę od jego bielizny. - Kundel poczeka.

- Przecież wiesz, że nie poczeka - odpowiedział, delikatnie go odpychając. Levi skapitulował i wstał ze zrezygnowanym wyrazem twarzy. Eren odetchnął ciężko i podniósł się na nogi. Mikey siedział przed drzwiami, skomląc cicho; pewnie chciał wyjść na dwór. Jaeger zniknął z nim w korytarzu, a brunet, wyraźnie zirytowany, usiadł na materacu. Zgasił lampkę, która stała na stoliku nocnym niedaleko łóżka i położył się.

- Zapchlony kundel - warknął jeszcze i nakrył się kołdrą, zdenerwowanym ruchem odwracając w stronę ściany. Jeśli ten sierściuch myśli, że drugim razem mu się uda... Jego niedoczekanie.


End file.
